


Breathe With the Rhythm of My Life

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gather was like none he’d ever seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With the Rhythm of My Life

B’ton moved through the crowd, trying not to jostle anyone, a word of apology ready if he did brush too close. The Gather was like none he’d ever seen, so full of life and music and people. Dieth sent him a wordless question; B’ton was quick to reassure him that while he missed the remote village he’d called home, he could _never_ regret being found on Search, not when it meant he’d Impressed such a dragon as Dieth.

He felt Dieth’s satisfied rumble, and knew his bronze was settling back to nap. B’ton smiled at the calm presence in the back of his mind, grateful for the momentary distraction from the crowd. He wished again that V’cchio had come along, but his friend had other plans. “Go out, find someone for yourself, B’ton,” he’d encouraged with a wink. “Dragonrider status is a thing of beauty with the girls.”

B’ton had blushed as he left to walk the Gather alone. He glanced over clothing, tools and trinkets, and lingered at the bookseller’s stall, smiling politely and saying little as he browsed. Food in hand, he made his way to the common area, where the harpers entertained as people ate and caught up on gossip.

A drumbeat, insistent and unlike any rhythm he’d heard (in his admittedly limited experience) called to him, and he found a table close to the makeshift stage. Food forgotten, he let the sound flow through him as he watched long-fingered hands beat out a pulse.

At the song’s end the drummer looked up, and B’ton gasped. He stared for a long minute, lost in eyes that matched the drummer’s journeyman blues, before the other man flushed, lowered his head, and started another song.

A thoroughly shaken B’ton found himself wondering if Impression was only possible with dragons.


End file.
